


Rumors

by rabbitorahabit



Series: Original Songs [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Song Lyrics, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: "And for our next performance..The golden treasure!"yes another song for one of my ocs lmao





	Rumors

Ladies and Gents  
Let me tell you  
Of why I do the things I do  
I'm called "The Golden Treasure"  
Well sure it's a overstatement..  
But I'm sure not

Magic and chaos,  
go hand in hand In this town  
And of course it's one of the lovely things i do  
Full of acts and illusions too  
But that's not all!

Sure I'm called a monster  
Sure, I'm called a menace  
Sure, I'm called a villain  
After all, that's all what they say..  
Isn't it?  
(Ha ha ha)

Let me tell you why the world's ending  
Magic's happening  
Chaos's arounding  
"Everyone's dying"  
(That happens all the time!)  
Illusions are tricking  
And mysteries are solving  
That's just all  
What everyone says

Ooh, now you want it all  
I'll give you my all  
If that's what you want  
(I'll need a volunteer for this one..)  
I'll give it to you  
(You there! Would you mind coming to the stage?)  
If you want it all  
I'll be glad to oblige  
(Ah ha ha h a)

Let me tell you why the world's ending  
Magic's happening  
Chaos's arounding  
"Everyone's dying"  
(That happens all the time!)  
Illusions are tricking  
And mysteries are solving  
That's just all  
What everyone says

At least, that's what they all say..  
If it's true or not i'll never know  
But all I know  
Is that they're all  
so wrong

(Ha ha ha)


End file.
